


To something incredible

by DelicateMushroom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Iwaizumi Hajime's Birthday, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateMushroom/pseuds/DelicateMushroom
Summary: Iwaizumi has the best birthday of his life





	To something incredible

The first thing registered in Hajime’s mind is how hot the room was. And it didn’t help on the situation that his boyfriend was spooning him. Still he was perfectly content with it, he even snuggled a bit closer.

He turned on his other side to face Tooru, only to notice he was already awake.  
“Happy Birthday, Hajime” Tooru murmured, voice still raspy from the sleep. Hajime smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, and Tooru pulled him in for more.

“Pancakes or waffles for the birthday boy?”

“Don’t call me that” Hajime sighed. “And pancakes, please”

“Your wish is my command” Tooru laughed, and when he left the room, Hajime closed his eyes just for ten more minutes.

*

By the time he woke up again, it was to the smell of freshly made pancakes. Hajime yawned, then managed to get up from the bed.

In the kitchen, Tooru hummed quietly while worked his magic with the coffee machine, in nothing but his boxer briefs and an apron. If I didn’t loved him already, I would definitely fell for him now Hajime thought as he sneaked behind Tooru to hug him. He gently bit his neck, admiring the way he shivered under his touch.

“Iwa-chan is really affectionate today”

“Can’t help it. It’s my birthday, and you’re the best present I’ve ever got. I want to enjoy it” Hajime answered and nuzzled Tooru’s neck with his nose. Tooru was visibly blushing “Iwa-chan, how forward. If I wouldn’t know any better, I would think, that you’re trying to seduce me.” Tooru turned to face Hajime with a smirk on his face.

“And what if I do?” Hajime cupped Tooru’s face and kissed him deeply while pushing him back to their bedroom.

*

Half an hour later they sat at the kitchen table with fresh coffee and cold, but still delicious pancakes. Tooru planned several things for today, and it was up to Hajime to choose.

First they went to the aquarium where they had their first date all those years ago. Walking around hand in hand, they received a few funny looks, but neither of them could care about it. The sea life fascinated both of them, and they both remembered how awkward where they back then. 

For lunch a few hours later they ate takoyaki at the park, then some ice cream.

Hajime wanted to see a movie, the newest comic book adaptation, and Tooru was more than happy to oblige.

They called it a day, and went home, discussing the movie’s details on their way.

Hajime opened the door of their flat, and abruptly stopped. Their home was nicely decorated, and there was a smaller cake on the dining table. He opened his mouth to ask, but Tooru answered before he could speak.

“I bribed Makki and Mattsun with food”

Tooru lighted some candles, and Hajime got his presents after that. A new phone, already personalized by Tooru, and a vintage Godzilla shirt. They sat on the couch after they ate most of the cake.

Hajime watched his boyfriend fondly. Tooru looked incredible in the warm flickering light of the candles, but then again, Tooru looked incredible in his old sweats after workout.

“I want you” Hajime blurted out without thinking, and in the moment he realized what did he just said, he cursed under his breath.

“Iwa chan…” Tooru looked surprised. “When did you turned back to a horny teenager? Aren’t you supposed to be older?”

“Fuck, Tooru, look what you’re doing with me” Hajime sighed in defeat. Well, if he messed up already, at least he could work with what he have. He looked Tooru in the eye then got up from the couch and dropped to the knee. 

“Oikawa Tooru, you’ve been part of my life for as long as I could remember. Falling in love with you was so natural, I didn’t even notice that it happened. Even after all these years, you keep amaze me. We know each other better then we know ourselves. Neither of us is perfect, but together we make something incredible. So my question is simple “Hajime pulled the ring out of his pocket. “Will you marry me?”

At this point both of them were in tears, overwhelmed with their love for each other.

“Stupid Iwa-chan” Tooru sobbed and Hajime was blinking in surprise. This wasn’t the answer he was expecting.

“Do you have any idea how long I planned this day?” Tooru grabbed Hajime’s hand and lead him out to the balcony, while still speaking. “This is your birthday, so _I_ should’ve asked _you_! And there you are, disregarding my plans I worked so hard on. Unbelievable” Despite his words, Tooru smiled, so bright, Hajime fought off the need to shield his eyes.  
Tooru then picked up a small box from the table.

“Hajime… you just said everything I wanted to, oh, god” Tooru laughed, wiping away his tears. “How am I supposed to follow that?” He kissed Hajime, then took a deep breath. ”I’m so happy with you, happier than I ever thought possible for me. Sometimes I still can’t believe you chose to be with me.”

Hajime hugged him so tightly Tooru felt his ribs cracking, but he was too happy to care. “Idiot, who else should I be with, when I have you?” 

“Should I still ask?” Tooru gently caressed Hajime’s still wet cheek.

“I believe I already answered” Hajime took Tooru’s hand to put the ring on it, and Tooru mirrored his actions.

They sat on the balcony and Tooru poured themselves some champagne to celebrate.

“To us” Hajime toasted.

“To something incredible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some tooth-rotting fluff in my life, so I wrote some, I hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr


End file.
